


Across the Universe

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 position, ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Oral Sex, Season 8 Spoilers, Xenophilia, handjob, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Even in other timelines, other realities, some things didn’t change.





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the last fic for my tumblr blog sinfultrails.
> 
> Any other fics/Series I write will be continued on my A03 here. I will post links to other platforms I am on later today on my sin tumblr once I’ve gotten some sleep. I really had a fun ride on tumblr and I hope to continue writing for people here . Hope you enjoy come season 8 Zargar! Has not been beta read
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Everything was falling into place perfectly. 

This world she had chosen to now call hers, where peace reigns and there was no destruction of the planets she had long ago called her homes. It fills her with a sense of hope and relief that now she could have the life that was robbed of her and her family.

She just needed to see her son and all would be perfect...

Everything would be right again.

For now though she is content to spend and make up for lost time with her husband.

Oh her husband....

This was her chance to make it all right for him. From what she could tell he has suffered in her absence in this world. It hurt her to think he’s been lonely since her late counterpart’s disapearance....no she must not dwell on such things. 

This was her world now, she wasn’t going to dwell on what she’s done to get her.

“Nerva?”

She is drawn from her thoughts when his voice calls to her and she smiles when she sees him lying back on the bed. His armor and crown rest on the nightstand with the blankets rumpled at his thighs. His legs were parted to show he was relaxed.

Her eyes roam over her form as a soft smirk forms on her face when her eyes look at the lovely length between those strong thighs.

Now there’s a sight she had definitely missed. 

She walked over to him and climbed into bed wearing only a bathrobe and she gently slid her hands up his bodt with a soft chuckle. His blush only added to her endearment as his cheeks became a soft violet color.

“Are you ready to serve your Empress?” It felt almost natural for her to fall back into her role as the one in charge of things. She chuckled softly as she slowly slid her hand up his chest when he bites his lip and nods softly.

Slowly she leaned down and rewards his compliance with a kiss.

She gently places a hand over one of his large ones and gently rubbed the knuckles. She could sense how he relished the kiss and her touch, having been deprived of it for years. 

The bath robe slowly slips off her body as she deepens the kiss almost hungrily.

Having him here, so close to her reminded her of how touch starved she was. It really has been a long time since she had Zarkon like this...

Far too long.

She pulls her legs on to the bed with her bathrobe falling to the floor.

..........................

His tongue still felt amazing inside of her.

She kept his hands planted firmly on her hips but he wasn’t allowed to move hem anywhere else. Especially if he wanted her to continue what she was doing. 

One of those soft hands grip his cock and pump it gently as her other one rests on his thigh. He groaned softly against her folds as he relishes the touch and the taste of her mound. 

Zarkon closed his mouth over her and sucked hard on her cunt, a deep rumbling purr escaping him at the quiet gasp that escapes her. A shiver ran down his spine when the gasp turns into a quiet chuckle. 

“Hmmm....Someone has truly missed me hmmm?” Honerva purred deeply, “Did you miss how I played with you like this, husband?” The hand on his thighs slides down slowly to his slit, “Did you miss my hands on you? How I taste?”

_I know I did you..._

So many memories of having him moaning for her, giving his control up to her and letting her run the bedroom. The way he eats her out like she’s his favorite meal in the world...

She lightly traces the rim of his slit, rubbing over it with a deep purr. She smirks at the quiet sharp breath that leaves him. 

“Hmmm...You truly have been neglected haven’t you Zarkon?” She massages over his knot, while her fingers spread his small folds,  “My poor Zarkon...I have so much to make up to you....”

“Mmmm...!” His ears pin back as a finger slips inside of him. 

Honerva hummed before shivering as she rolled her hips down to ride his tongue. She bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes as she bowed her head and shivered when his tongue swipes over her clit.

She gasps quietly and closes her eyes “Mmmm....mmmm....Stars Zarkon...”

His cock twitches at the dual sense of pleasure as she slowly circles her finger inside his slit while she works his cock with the other finger. He clenches around her finger and arches his hips as she feels his moans between her thighs. She bowed her head with a whimper.

“Youre....you’re as beautiful as I remember Zarkon...my beautiful, strong husband...” she smiled to herself.

This...this was so much like her old world. The world where they were happy and married and could be together. His hips buck up into her talented hands, familiar and gentle to the touch. Even if this is a new world, she knew by how he was growing sloppy in pleasuring her and his knot slightly growing in her hand that he was close.

“That’s it...you can cum for me...” she hissed, trembling as his pussy gives a gentle twitch. She kissed his thigh softly with a smile, “I won’t be finished with you yet...”

They had plenty of time to refamilirize themselves. All the time in the cosmos now to be happy, to grow old together, to love and be freed of the pain she left behind. The suffering, the world’s she had to end to be here with her husband and soon her son..

She would do it all again for them too.


End file.
